


Dimitri Danshov

by carrigan67



Series: The Danshovs [1]
Category: Mori - Fandom, mohiri, relentless fanfic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrigan67/pseuds/carrigan67
Relationships: sara and nikolas danshov
Series: The Danshovs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723582
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Dimitri  
New York was as good as I had remembered. The bustling day and night life fueled the need to explore and do everything. It truly was the city that never slept, it was as bad as Las Vegas in that regard. It felt weird being here without Daniela but I knew it was something that I had to do. Being a twin was a blessing and a curse, I loved Daniela with all my heart and wouldn’t have it any other way because having a twin forms this formidable bond that can never be broken. But you become such a unit in that that is all anyone refers to you as. A unit is nice but being with someone for that long you lose your own self-identity. I knew I had to do it for the both of us because Daniela would never ask to be parted from me out of her own need to protect me. Which to me was just as ridiculous as anything just because she was born a few minutes before me. That was also a curse. You are forever known as the younger one. I would never tell her this because she would take it the wrong way and it would break her heart but I was beginning to feel smothered being tethered to someone without my own thoughts.   
No time was good to be separated from each other but it needed to be done. I had taken the jet from Japan to New York with my bike in tow making it the longest day of my life anticipating my arrival and touching ground in a city that I had missed. I had visited the New York command center several times over the years with my parents so my mother, Sara, could keep her relationship strong with the demon community here. I hadn’t been back in five years and I had missed the warmth and welcoming demons when we visited the rack and taught them self-defense. Aunt Jordan, whom I realized when we turned 10 was not actually a blood relative and just my mother’s friend, had started something many years ago in Chicago and it started to catch on with Aunt Beth. Her and my mother had taken it upon themselves to start something all around. The Mohiri started to become almost a life line for demons in need who are just as defenseless against upper demons as humans.   
I understood their purpose and reveled in wanting to help them. I loved going with my mother and seeing how they loved to see her and they became her own network of lookouts and information. I had remembered one trip that I took five years ago to a rack located in Maine. We had taken a family “vacation” to werewolf territory to visit our close family friends Peter, Shannon, and their son’s Maxwell Jr. and Trent Jr. Kelly and Roland, Emma, and their daughter Emmeline and son Josh Greene. We had taken the trip because we had received special approval from the Alpha Maxwell to be part of Roland’s Alpha initiation. He had become the new Alpha of his pack and he and Emma requested that Sara be present. It was the craziest thing I had ever seen. An entire forest full of men and women who had stripped down after the initiation and waited for Roland’s first Alpha command. At the same time it was the most powerful thing I had seen among a group of people. Roland stood and with a strong voice commanded everyone to shift. On queue hundreds of them shifted into their wolves. I was nervous but I could feel calm from Daniela through our bond. She knew what she was witnessing too and felt an overwhelming sense of belonging among these people we had called friends. We had a much better relationship with wolves than we did twenty years ago and we had come a long way.   
We were the first outsiders ever to be allowed to watch the initiation command of a new Alpha. My mother and Emma cried at the emotional meaning behind what had happened. My father Nikolas kept his forever stern face but we could feel the pride he had for Roland and what he had just accomplished. Knowing that our father felt such pride for a werewolf meant everything to us as children growing up in a world where there was still so much controversy. After the pack run everyone had come back to celebrate and there was a BBQ like I had never seen before. Mohiri were not big on large boisterous celebrations and I loved the feel of community that was there. As the party went on my mother had decided that it was time for her to visit the Maine rack while we were here. She allowed Daniela, Emmeline, Josh, and I to tag along. Normally wolves were not permitted into a rack but mother had asked for permission as they were pups at the time. It was a fulfilling experience and that day had been the best in my entire life all around. The wolves, the demons, everyone.   
I watched out the window as the plane descended onto the landing strip and parked off to one side. I exited the plane and proceeded to remove my bike from the cargo bay. Something we had learned early on was to always travel light, unlike Daniela who had an outfit for every occasion I had a backpack with a change of clothes and phone charger and an extra change of clothes in the side bag on the bike. Easy and clean. I checked my weapons for damage and sheathed them onto the bike. I sat on the bike and breathed in deeply, “Finally.” I mounted the bike and sped off towards the New York, New York command center. I pulled into the garage of the command center and headed straight to the control room. I had promised my mother that I would call her when I arrived.  
I walked through the garage to the large kitchen and down the hall to the control room. The New York command center was large and housed a team of fifteen to twenty warriors depending on the need. It could hold more if needed. The command center was warm like a home but the general atmosphere was all business with people in and out all day long. Aside from L.A. this location was one of the busiest as it housed one of the largest populations of demons. I didn’t bother knocking as I approached since I knew most of the people here.  
“David?” I asked surprised to see him sitting at one of the monitors. David was a good friend I had trained with but hadn’t seen since I was stationed in Japan.   
“Dimitri!” David stood and pulled me into a half hug. He pounded on my back with his fist in welcome and quickly let go.   
“What are you doing here man? Last I heard you said you were headed to the Hawaii safe house, to meet all the pretty island ladies.” I laughed and wiggled my eyebrows at him.  
He laughed, “Yeah that didn’t go as planned, my parents had informed me that no self respecting Hathaway spent their days as a warrior in Hawaii and that I should be on the front line of defense in a larger safe house.” He pulled a face and walked over to sit back in his chair.  
I pulled up a chair beside him and sat, “oh really? Well, I mean they kind of have a point. You know that location is filled with retired Mohiri who can fight when needed but since Hawaii hasn’t seen any real action they go there for quiet.”  
“I know, I know, silly me. What are you doing here in New York? Aren’t you supposed to be in Japan? Where is Daniela?” He looked around excitedly for his friend.  
“In Japan. I asked for us to have different places.” I watched as his look went from excitement to concern.  
“Separate locations? Is something wrong? Are you two fighting?”   
“No, no, nothing like that. We’ve been bound at the hip and in the mind since birth and it was time for me to find my own way and figure out who I am as a person without her. We can’t be together forever, that’s creepy.” I smiled.  
“Ohh ok, I get it. I won’t say I’m not surprised because I am but I agree that this is a good thing. For both of you.” He stood and walked towards the door, “What a tour?”  
I knew my way around but I wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to catch up and see everything again, “Sure.”  
Olivia  
I sat down on my bed and sighed heavily as I waited for the hundredth time for my mother, Jordan, to stop putting clothes into my suitcases. Unlike my mother, I did not want a thousand outfits. I was a one and done type of girl and I liked it simple. Only crazy people like my mom wore high heeled boots in a fight. I learned quickly what clothes and shoes worked best for me to get my full range of motion while fighting and how to utilize the freedom best. Top of my class and one of the finest swordsman since my mother, according to Tristan, and I was still my parents little girl.   
“Mom! Stop it, I don’t want any more clothes. Dad isn’t in here going all crazy on me.” I rolled my eyes as she stopped what she was doing to stare at me.  
“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” She questioned with her hands on her hips. Still a fierce looking warrior but she couldn’t scare me.  
“Yes, because you aren’t listening to me. I was already packed and you unpacked and re-packed everything!” I threw my hands up in the air and fell back onto the bed letting out a loud groan.  
“What’s wrong?” my dad, Hamid, called from the doorway not a second later. Mohiri women were tall so my 5’9’’ frame was standard but compared to my father at a whopping 6’6” I was still his little girl and very much protected.   
“Mom won’t leave my stuff alone. I am going to be late arriving to the command center for my first assignment.” I looked at him with sad eyes and my mouth drawn into a frown. For such a large scary man he was a puddle in my hands.  
“Jordan, I know what you are doing. You cannot keep messing with her things hoping she won’t go.” He said something else to her through the bond and she turned to face me.  
“I know that you’re 18 and ready to take on the world because you are such a mini me but trust me when I say the world is really dangerous and it makes me sad to see you leave.”  
“Yeah, yeah, arch demon and all that. I’ve heard it before.” I stared at her with a blank face.  
“Ugh, how did I survive this long as your mother?” She walked over to the bed and sat beside me putting her arm around my shoulders.  
“Because, I am you. And if you had a mother to say this to, you would have.” I smiled wryly and hugged her.  
“And this is why I wait until you two fight it out and then swoop in.” Dad said as he sat on the other side of me hugging us both.  
“Where is John? He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago?” dad asked as he stood and grabbed all of my suitcases in both arms and walked to the door.  
“I don’t know, maybe you should call Beth or Chris because I texted him and he didn’t answer me.” Growing up in Westhorn was like growing up in a close knit family compound. Beth, Chris, and their son John and Sara, Nikolas, Dimitri, and Daniela, and us all lived by the lake together. It was a constant barrage of getting yelled out and getting into trouble because what else were we supposed to do there? My parents were rarely home anymore because they continued to work with the council. I was left to my own devices which mostly meant spending my days with the gang. You could come up with a lot of stuff at 15 years old when you had access to hellhounds, Imps, and water creatures. Daniela had her mother’s Undine powers which made for great water sports.   
Mom pulled out her phone and dialed a number, “Hey girl! How’s it going?!” she said cheerfully, “Uh huh, no way? Nice! Hey where is John? We are ready to leave,” she laughed, “Of course he is. See you in a second, bye!”   
“Well?” I asked impatiently. I was so over this and ready to be in New York.  
“He is walking over. Apparently he stayed up late again and fell asleep waiting to come over.” She opened the front door and ushered dad and I out. I watched as John rode his bike down the drive way towards me and came to a stop.  
“What the hell Olivia?” He laughed as he looked at the bags my dad was holding.  
“Don’t look at me, it was all her fault,” I said thrusting my thumb towards my mother who just raised and dropped her shoulders as if to say what.  
“So are you not taking your bike? Cause there is no way we can ride there with all of that.”  
“Yes, I am still taking my bike. They are sending them over on the plane with the next person headed to New York.” I said reluctant since the last thing I wanted was all of those clothes.   
“Oh good. Well what’s taking you so long, let’s go.” He said with a smile.  
“You just wait right there mister!” Beth called from down the drive way as she and Chris walked towards us.  
“What?” he asked as if he didn’t know she wanted a proper good bye.  
“You know what. You need to give me a real hug and your dad as some things to say.” She walked over to him and gave him a big long hug whispering in his ear. He smiled at her words and hugged her back.  
“I love you too mom.” He said as he pulled away and walked over to Chris. They spoke as Beth walked over to us.  
“I cannot believe our babies are all grown up and leaving us. At least you guys are going together. Oh and Sara called, Dimitri will be there too.” She said with a large smile.  
“Really? That’s awesome! I thought he and Daniela were still in Japan?” I looked at Beth with a questioning look.  
“Oh yes well apparently Dimitri asked for some time alone or away from her. Something like that. You’ll have to ask him about it when you get there.” She stated.  
I turned to my parents and smiled a watery smile. I was so excited to go but to see their faces so sullen plucked at my heart strings, “Please don’t cry or I will cry and you know we both don’t cry.” I said as my dad pulled a face at us and pulled us both into a large bear hug.   
“We love you my baby, please be safe and call once a week to check in.” Dad said as he released me.   
“I will.” I turned to face John as we both mounted our bikes and headed towards the Westhorn gates. I watched sadly as tears burned at the back of my eyes as our parents faded into the background. The gates opened wide and I took a deep breath and let it out. It was time for my adventure.  
The ride to New York was long but so much fun with John. We stopped at several places to check out the local tourists spots and try the food from each state. Bringing John along with me was the best decision I’d made and I was so excited to see Dimitri. I hadn’t seen him in almost three years. I was with my parents in China the last time he came to visit home and then he had been in Japan for the last two years. The whole gang had an ongoing group chat so we could all stay in contact but even then that wasn’t enough to fill the gaps of seeing them in person. I was surprised when Beth had told me Dimitri had wanted to leave Daniela. Those two were inseparable. I hoped they weren’t fighting. I was definitely going to have to ask him about it when we arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri  
I had been in New York for only a few days and had already been on patrol a few times with David. I had plans to go visit the rack today and couldn’t wait to see what kind of set up they had there since my mother’s last visit. I wanted to be able to help like she did but I knew I could never measure up. My mother’s kindness and her several abilities were no match for my youth and lack of experience. It was going to be hard but I reveled in the task. I mounted my bike with excitement and headed out.  
I pulled into a small parking lot with only a few cars and parked my bike. I turned to look at the small laundromat sized building and remembered the first time I had visited this rack. It was all about appearances. This small run down laundromat appeared to be an out of business hole of a place but as you entered the building and went to the back of the room there was a door that you had to push your way through the demon wards and then the new world hit you right in the face. Dozens of stalls were erected throughout this underground rack that sprawled a generous several acres. New York was one of the largest racks as most of them were no bigger than an acre at most. This rack even had a few tents set up as sleeping quarters for those who had twenty four hour stalls. My mother had improved the state of this as part of the rack was portioned off to be a “playground” for the children while the parents shopped or sold their goods.   
I descended the long staircase and began automatically scanning the stalls for Adha and a smile crossed my face when I found her bent over a desk staring at a computer screen with squinted eyes. She was a Mox demon and a good friend of my mother. She was a portly Indian faced woman with tiny horns peeking through her thick black hair.  
“You’re going to go blind doing that.” I stated as I waited for her to look up.  
“Huh?” She looked up and jumped from the table pushing it forward a few inches. She smiled widely and pulled me into a tight hug, “Oh my boy! You look just like Nikolas oh maybe a little mother.” She laughed.  
“Oh Adha I sure have missed you. I see you are still doing well with your weird business.” I gave her a half smile trying to hide my laughter.  
“Now you listen here, it’s a delicacy people want it.” She pointed over to grueel tank in the corner of her tent, “You don’t get to come back after so long to say these things to me.”  
“It’s only been…” I tried to remember the last time I had been to see her, “oh... 3 years.” I frowned now remembering that my mother had been back to see her last year but I was unable to leave my station in Tokyo to join her.  
“That’s right.” She frowned.  
“I’m sorry Adha, I should have come sooner. Now tell me, when did you start using a computer?” I pointed over to the desktop sitting on the table.  
“Oh! You’re silly mother. Last time she come, she tell me, Adha you want business you need to go on the internet. So, she give me this silly thing. Tells me it easy. It not easy for Adha and I Adha not like it. BUT what can I do when I have money now.” She let out a rolling laughter that was just too infectious not to join in. I laughed with her and thought of my mother trying to teach her how to do online sales.   
“Well mother was right, it’s the age of technology. Just because you’re underground doesn’t mean you should be cut off from the rest of the world. Now, where is Tahil? He must be five or six now.” I looked around the tent but did not spot the little boy anywhere.  
“Oh yes, he plays in the pit with the other boys now while I work.” She smiled.  
“I’m sorry, did you say pit? As in hole in the ground?” I was sure I’d heard her wrong.   
“HA! No, your silly mother place for kids to play.” She pointed over to a turf park.  
“Adha, that’s a playground. Why would you call it a pit?” I shook my head.  
“Because, that is where they lose all track of time. No one ever come home.” Her smile widened. I gave her a side hug.   
“Well I am very happy to see you and I will go find Tahil in a few minutes but I wanted to talk to Janda, is he still over the self-defense classes?” I asked as we started down the walkway between stalls.  
“Yes, Janda still teach. But you not find me in those classes.”  
“Why not? Everyone can learn to defend themselves against Gulags or Vampires.” I looked down at her as she looped her arm in mine.  
“I too large to fight!” She busted out laughing again.   
“Oh Adha.” I said laughing with her.


End file.
